Bleach Yaoi Theater
by Koori Usagi
Summary: A series of Bleach yaoi oneshots. All fics are lemon, so enjoy. Current feature: Captured Prince. What happens when Aizen has captured Ichigo within his palace, Las Noches?


**Captured Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's kickass characters but I wish I did :P

Warning: This is graphic lemon yaoi, with violence, rape, a little bondage, and copious amounts of sadism, so if you don't likey take now as your opportunity to leave.

* * *

His breathing was heavy and labored despite being unconscious. His shihakushou was in tatters, his body covered in open wounds. Restrains from a kidou spell were binding his wrists. A very dangerous man stood of his unconscious body awaiting his awakening. Growing tired of waiting the man sat down in a chair at the table.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ichigo groaned regaining his consciousness. He looked around his surroundings, which were unfamiliar to him. He sat up slowly, his wounds still stinging considerably. He noticed that the room was only dimly lit by Hueco Mundo's perpetual moon. The room from what he could tell had white furnishings, a table with chairs, a couch, and a king sized bed. His vision darted back to the chairs where he saw a dark silhouetted figure. "Who's there?!" Ichigo shouted.

"You're finally awake, Kurosaki Ichigo? You've made me wait quite a while. I was growing impatient," the figure said in a menacing tone, standing from his seat. He turned around to face Ichigo and stepped forward a few steps.

Ichigo's eye widened, then quickly narrowed in anger. "Aizen!" Ichigo yelled struggling within his restraints.

"My, my, do you greet everyone with that tone?" Aizen inquired sarcastically.

"I'm not gonna be polite to a bastard like you!" Ichigo snarled, getting angry at the smug look on Aizen's face.

"You speak pretty impudently to the person who hold the your friend's lives and your own life in their hands." Aizen words triggered Ichigo's memories of what happened to him before he had lost his consciousness. After he defeated arrancar 103 he ran into a unexpected sight. Five espada. Ichigo fought but he couldn't handle all of them at once.

"Nel! What did you do to her?!" Ichigo asked concerned.

"That child was of no use so we let her go free from Las Noches," Aizen answered. Ichigo breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Then what about Chad, Ishida, Renji, and Rukia?"

"They're currently fighting their way to reach Inoue Orihime, I doubt they will survive their battles. But if they do survive whether the live or not is up to me," Aizen said smirking.

"Bastard!" Ichigo screamed infuriated. Aizen said nothing, he just stood there with a content look on his face. Ichigo just glared back while gritting his teeth. A few minutes passed in utter silence. Ichigo had calmed down a bit, though still having quite a bit of anger left in his expression. He eventually asked, "So why did you capture me? Why send five espadas at once for me?"

Aizen chuckled a bit, then answering, "I've taken you captive because you have exceeded my previous expectations. When you defeated Dordonii it seems I've underestimated your potential. So I'm keeping you imprisoned in order to keep you from interfering with my plans."

"Then why didn't you just have me killed?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Because you intrigue me, Kurosaki Ichigo. Everything in Las Noches belongs to me, including your life," Aizen said with a sneer. Ichigo's glare grew in intensity. Aizen drew closer to Ichigo, who was propped up against the wall. Aizen reached down and grazed one of Ichigo's wounds with his finger. Ichigo winced slightly. Aizen licked the blood he had stained his finger with off remarking, "My, you're quite beaten up aren't you?"

"Shut up," Ichigo said angrily, breathing a little heavier. His pain returning, which he had previously forgotten momentarily due to his anger. Aizen suddenly ripped off the remainders of Ichigo's gi.

Then he grabbed Ichigo by the neck and forced him to his knees. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo asked confused.

Aizen let out a sinister chuckle, "I'm going to use you for my pleasure."

"W-what do you mean?!" Ichigo said in shock and utter confusion. Aizen said nothing, he simply dropped his hakama revealing his erect manhood.

"Y-you swung that way? Figures," Ichigo said with sarcasm and disgust.

Aizen snickered at the prospect, "Man or woman, it does not matter. I derive pleasure from what ever I please to, a silly thing as sexuality does not constrain me." Ichigo was in complete silence for a while.

"Does that mean you've done this to Inoue?!" Ichigo said with rage as Aizen's words finally sinking in.

"That's none of your concern," Aizen said in a more serious tone.

"BASTARD! STOP MESSING WITH ME!!!" Ichigo screamed, Aizen having evoked an outburst of anger.

"That's good, hate me. Despise me, it turns me on more," Aizen said running his fingers slowly down a wound on Ichigo's chest, then stabbing into it making Ichigo wince. "Now let's have some fun shall we?"

"I'm not interested in that kinda fun," Ichigo remarked with contempt.

"Then shall I go ask Orihime? It doesn't matter whether it's her or you to me," Aizen proposed sinisterly. Ichigo grimaced at the offer.

"F-fine do whatever the hell you want to me, you sick fuck. Just don't touch Inoue, you're dead if you do!"

"My still quite energetic making threats like that. But it is of no matter, besides you'll need some of that energy," Aizen said with a grin. Aizen put his hand on Ichigo's chin and caressed it a little. "Now open your mouth." Ichigo hesitated.

"Do you really want to try my patience?" Ichigo eventually unwillingly open his mouth, simultaneously shutting his eyes.

"If you even try biting me Inoue will see ten times worse," Aizen threatened. He then forced his member into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo gagged.

"What's wrong? Start moving," Aizen ordered. Ichigo was unresponsive. "Well I don't blame you for not knowing what to do, this is probably your first time giving or receiving," Aizen said pulling Ichigo's head forward. Ichigo choked, for Aizen had gone deep into Ichigo's throat. Aizen slowly eased Ichigo's head back. He began to move Ichigo's head more rapidly. Ichigo was limp and lifeless, trying repress the moment.

"You're not very good at this huh, Ichigo? Use some more tongue!" Aizen said thrusting Ichigo's head forward violently, causing Ichigo to choke again. He was trying to cough but Aizen did not let his grip up. "Yes like that. Now try it yourself," Aizen said once again moving Ichigo's head back and forth.

"Good, you're getting a little better," Aizen said in satisfaction. "Now try moving on your own," Aizen said letting go of his iron-grip on Ichigo's head. Slowly Ichigo began to moving back and forth. Slowly the pace picked up to bobbing of his head at more regular pace due to Aizen prodding at his wounds.

Ichigo's face was filled with humiliation. Aizen relished this. It added to the oral pleasure he was receiving. Aizen felt like he was gonna cum soon. He grabbed Ichigo by the hair and began thrusting his head more rapidly. He soon climaxed while still in Ichigo's mouth. Aizen let go of Ichigo's head and Ichigo quickly withdrew. He began hacking out Aizen's bodily fluids and spit it out on the floor. Aizen saw that Ichigo's eyes were welling with tears though none had fallen down his face yet. He just sat there in a dejected manner. His bright amber eye had grown slightly dimmer. His wounds shone crimson in the pale moonlight. Some still had a bit of blood running, but for the most part they were closing or open but dry. Blood stained his tanned skin, like a his body was a canvas for the red strokes. His toned muscles look defined by the beams of moon light streaming in the room. His bright orange hair was very messy but looked a softer shade of orange with the lighting. Looking down at the Ichigo, Aizen felt enjoyment. However it was not enough yet. Despite having already orgasmed, Aizen was still hard. He wanted more.

"Ichigo, did you really think is was over?" Aizen asked menacingly to the unresponsive Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at Aizen, his eyes widening in shock. Aizen was stripping away his clothing. He was taking off each piece one by one, with no haste. First his long white coat. After that his shoes. Then he untied his bright red obi. Finally he unzipped his jacket and removed it slowly. He threw it to the floor, revealing his smooth, muscular chest. He then picked up Ichigo and began walking to the bed.

"Bastard! What are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled struggling within Aizen's arms.

"You don't already know? Well you will find out soon enough," Aizen chirped deviously. He then threw Ichigo face down on the bed. He then eagerly tore off Ichigo's hakama. He then untied his straw sandals and removed his tabi. Aizen threw the clothing to the floor. He traced his fingers up Ichigo's thighs up to his shapely bottom. Aizen then propped Ichigo's butt up in the air.

"NO! Stop! Don't!" Ichigo screamed, horrified. Aizen laughed and kneeled down on the bed behind Ichigo. Aizen's penis throbbed with anticipation. He couldn't wait much longer. He inserted finger into Ichigo's entrance, to stretch it out so that he would fit. Anxiously Aizen inserted another finger, slowly pumping them back and forth. He then insert a third, causing Ichigo to let out a yelp. Aizen felt that this was enough preparation. Though it would still hurt for Ichigo, but Aizen knew full well of this.

Aizen grabbed Ichigo's waist and proceed to enter him. "NO! DON'T!" Ichigo yelled in pain as he felt Aizen going inside him. Aizen ignored Ichigo's pleas and went all the way inside Ichigo's supple butt. Blood began to drip from Ichigo's thighs for he hadn't been properly lubricated.

"Take it out," Ichigo said in agony. Aizen simply savored Ichigo's cries, saying nothing in response. He began pull back, only to thrust in again roughly. Ichigo shrieked at the painful sensation caused by the sudden movement.

"You're really tight," Aizen said softly in a taunting manner. He then began pumping his cock inside Ichigo, plunging deeper with each stroke. Each of Ichigo's cries amused Aizen, the soft tones were irresistible. No matter how hard Ichigo tried not to let them out, Aizen would force them out.

Ichigo couldn't bare much more. The pain was intolerable. With each stroke of Aizen inside him the stinging sensation grew stronger. He didn't want to endure anymore. Ichigo's couldn't think, his mind was blank. It was like he couldn't feel anything but the pain. His vision was blurry, all he could do was burry his face within the soft silk sheets. It was the first time in a long time that he felt like crying. But he couldn't bear to do that, he wouldn't give Aizen the pleasure of seeing him like that. Ichigo suddenly felt a shock down his spine. Aizen's cock had gone all the way inside. Ichigo's muscles began to contract as the electrifying pain hit him. Aizen moaned.

"If you tense up like that it's only gonna hurt more for you, and feel better for me," Aizen said sadistically. Aizen increased his pace, feeling close to orgasm. The tight squeezing of Ichigo's virgin hole was like nothing he's felt before. Ichigo's resistance made it all the better. He thrusted deeply into Ichigo and came.

The hot liquid flowed inside Ichigo. It strung him from inside due to Aizen's rough treatment. He passed out from shock. Aizen pulled out and flipped the unconscious Ichigo on his back. He studied Ichigo's face. It was much calmer then the usual scowl Aizen had seen Ichigo with in his previous encounters with the boy. He was still trembling, it was understand for experiencing such a traumatic event. Aizen observed that Ichigo had not gotten an erection during sex. He was so stubborn that he wouldn't even attempt to enjoy it. Aizen smiled, he would have to fix this. Now that he was done breaking Ichigo in he wanted to torment the substitute shinigami in a different way.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes wearily. He stared at the white canopy, while beginning to recall, hazily, what had happen. He noticed that someone had covered him with snow white, silk sheets. He was still in his kidou restraints. He sat up and looked around, noticing Aizen sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned around and looked Ichigo. Without saying a word, he got on the bed and began crawling towards Ichigo.

"What are you do-" Ichigo tried to say, but was interrupted. Aizen had kissed Ichigo. He gently flickered his tongue in Ichigo's mouth.

Aizen pulled away and whispered, "Don't say anything." Ichigo was so stunned he didn't say a word.

Aizen then uncovered Ichigo, revealing his naked body. Aizen ran his hand down Ichigo's back from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. He began caressing Ichigo's lower back. He then started to lay tender kisses on Ichigo's neck. Aizen's tongue grazed down Ichigo's to his chest. He lapped his tongue over Ichigo's light pink nipple. He gave it a light bite. Ichigo let out a small mewl. Aizen continued his descent down Ichigo's body, licking down to his navel. Ichigo squirmed a little. Aizen thought is was amusing that he was ticklish there. Aizen then trailed down to Ichigo's nether regions.

Aizen trailed his tongue around Ichigo's lower abdomen. He went further south and began licking Ichigo's balls. He alternated between quick flickering and light sucks.

"Ah- N-no! Wait," Ichigo said, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. Aizen moved onto licking Ichigo's flaccid dick. Ichigo's face turned a deeper pink, as his penis became erect. Pre-cum dripped from the tip. Aizen put his mouth over Ichigo's cock. He fluttered tongue on the head. Ichigo was panting, a few moans scattered here and there. Aizen then began to move his head down the shaft. Ichigo's mind became blank again. This time it wasn't due to pain, but pleasure. He couldn't think. He was confused by this feeling he hadn't felt before. Of course he had masturbated before, what healthy teenage boy hasn't? But this was much more intense. He couldn't focus, it felt like he was going crazy.

Aizen stopped and withdrew his head. Ichigo regained a little focus noticing Aizen had stopped.

"Now lie down," Aizen commanded, moving back to give Ichigo space. Ichigo didn't respond. "Or would you rather have me leave you like this?" Ichigo obeyed and lied down.

Aizen spread Ichigo's legs. He took a minute to examine the area. He then leaned down and licked Ichigo's entrance. He burrowed his tongue within and flickered it around inside. Aizen was aroused by Ichigo's mewling, he was already hard again. When Aizen felt Ichigo was ready he got up and kneeled in front of the panting orange-haired boy. What a view.

Aizen began to insert his throbbing cock. It slipped in due to the saliva and leftover cum, but Ichigo was still really tight. Ichigo let out a soft cry. It still hurt a little, but not nearly as much.

Aizen then began moving. He only went half way at first to let Ichigo relax and loosen up a bit. He soon began to move faster plunging deeper inside Ichigo. Ichigo was sweating, he was beginning to feel a mixture of pain and pleasure mingling within him.

Aizen's cock reached deeper until it was all the way inside. Ichigo let out a loud moan. Aizen's member was rubbing against his prostate. Ichigo's eye were blank. He couldn't think about anything, all that crossed his mind now was coming.

"P-please t-touch it," Ichigo requested stuttering.

"Touch what?" Aizen responded teasing Ichigo.

"Y-you know m-my..." Ichigo said unable to finish his sentence.

"Your what?" Aizen asked.

"My thing!" Ichigo shouted flustered. Aizen chuckled and bent down licking some of the dried blood off of Ichigo's thigh.

"No, it'll feel better if you cum without touching it," Aizen said going faster.

Ichigo felt like he was going insane from the intoxicating pleasure. All he wanted to do was cum, but due to his restraints, he couldn't touch himself. His cock quivered, he was almost there.

Aizen felt he was close to orgasm also. His strokes became faster and faster. His cock jabbed Ichigo's prostate and both of them came simultaneously. Ichigo's cum squirted on his lower stomach, while Aizen's poured inside Ichigo. As he pulled out the white liquid leaked from Ichigo's ass onto the sheets. Ichigo lay there his eyes empty, with no light. He with still panting. Aizen admired Ichigo's lethargic body for a while. His tan skin covered in cum and dried blood. Aizen felt very satisfied now.

He then began putting his previously discarded clothes back on. He began to walk to the door, and opened it.

"You may go to sleep for now. When you wake up clothes and food will have been prepared for you," Aizen said exiting the room, shutting the door behind himself.

Aizen walk slowly down the long halls of Las Noches. He headed to his quarters. Aizen thought to himself about how he had already trapped Ichigo. He gave him humiliation, pain, and pleasure. Ichigo will either become dispirited and give up his will to fight from the shame, or become motivated by anger to kill Aizen. Either way, Aizen looked forward to it. He entered his room. He strolled over to his bed and then plopped down on it. He was very fatigued after all that physical activity. He thought about what kind of clothes he should request for Ichigo. Something with red and white, those were defiantly his colors.

* * *

Usagi's Corner: Hey everyone~ I'm baaaaaaack! And with a bang, literally! (Giggity giggity XD) Though I doubt anyone still remembers me. This is a lil different from what I wrote before. Wow so my first lemon and yaoi fic I've published! I'm a lil embarrassed but I really hope you guys like this. Yea, AizenIchi, this was requested by my kohai Kyuu-chan. Uwah~ It's a lil rough but that's just how I imagine it would go, though I do feel a lil bad for Ichi. This is gonna be a series of 10 different lemon Bleach yaoi oneshots. Feel free to request a pairing you want me to write, but there's no guarantee I'll do it. I only write for pairings I like :3 They're not gonna all be violent so don't worry. I'll make some more fluffy ones depending on the pairing. I'm looking forward to this series and be nice please. Thanks, love you all!~


End file.
